


The Fourth Best Day Of My Life

by FrizzleNox



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Episode: s07e01 The Honeymoon, Erotic Massage, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Injured David Rose, M/M, Massage, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Schitt's Creek: Season 7, Sexual Roleplay, Top patrick brewer, bottom David Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: “We’re having a spa day today. What do you think of your masseuse?”“He’s incredibly sexy. I’m not sure my husband would approve. Did he pay extra for a happy ending?”When David gets injured shortly before their honeymoon, Patrick is forced to reschedule their planned getaway and throw together a staycation. He decides to do a bit of role-playing, wanting to make up for a misunderstanding from their Wedding Day.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	The Fourth Best Day Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> __**Prompt:**  
>  7x01 - The Honeymoon
> 
> _David severely sprains his ankle just two days before they are about to leave on their honeymoon. Thankfully, Patrick had purchased travel insurance and after a tough discussion, they decided to cancel and hold off until they could full enjoy and get around safely. They had already paused their vendors orders had announced the store was going to be closed, so they decided (and with the help, wanted or not, of the town and their families) to still enjoy a honeymoon at home as best they can._
> 
> Thanks to my beta for being amazing, and -redacted- for letting me bounce ideas off of him.

“You heard what your doctor said, bed rest for the next few days.” Patrick pressed a kiss to David’s forehead as he placed a new ice pack on his ankle and sat beside him on the couch. The timing of David’s injury wasn’t ideal. He’d sprained his ankle slipping on some ice on the way into the Rose Apothecary to talk with Stevie and Jocelyn about keeping an eye on the store for them while they were away on their honeymoon.

After a trip to urgent care and some x-rays, David was given crutches and orders to stay off his foot for a week until he came in for a follow-up.

“What about the honeymoon? Patrick, we can’t just reschedule the trip so easily” David had argued in the car on the way home. “You can wheel me around in a wheelchair, or we can spend the trip in our hotel room."

“As much as I’d love to do that, I know you’re going to push yourself. I know you too well. I called the resort and they’ve agreed to let us move our reservation, the spa will be there when you’re feeling better. Stevie and Jocelyn are still watching the store, we can have a little honeymoon at home before we do the real thing.”

David sighed. “Promise you’re not mad?” He sighed as Patrick helped him into their house and up to their bed. “I know how much you were looking forward to our couple’s massage so you could keep an eye on me.”

“I promise I’m not mad. I get to spend a long weekend at home alone with the love of my life. It’s almost better than the trip would be. We can do whatever we’d like, whenever we’d like.” Patrick curled up in bed beside him, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Is there anything you’d like to do with our alone time?”

“I can think of so many things, but I don’t want this ankle to hurt more.” David winced, shifting his leg. 

“How about a nap with me? I’m sure that would help it feel better?”

“Okay. I did get up early today. Sleep might help.”

As soon as David was asleep, Patrick got to work, bringing his laptop to bed and sending some messages to friends, trying to gather supplies for their honeymoon at the cottage.

They’d planned on spending a few days in Montreal eating at nice restaurants, relaxing at a spa, and visiting art museums. Despite David’s protests, their plans weren’t solid. They had some spare time in case they wanted to spend more time at a gallery or, more likely, alone in their room. “You want to plan everything down to a minute, but I know you too well. What if we stumble upon a bespoke tailor or an artisanal candy shop? You’re going to want to stop in those.” David had agreed on Patrick’s plan, after hearing about a market he wanted to check out while they were in town from one of their vendors.

When he woke the next morning, Patrick had already gotten his first surprise ready. “Something smells good,” David murmured as he stirred. “What is it?” 

Patrick set a breakfast tray on their bed with a large plate of chocolate chip pancakes, a pot of coffee, a carafe of orange juice, and some chocolate-covered strawberries. “I brought you room service.” Patrick handed David his pain medication and placed a fresh ice pack on his ankle before joining him in bed. He’d gotten up early to cook, making David all of his favorites.

“Thank you, this is a lot.” David took his medication and started to eat, feeding Patrick a few bites.

“I thought you didn’t share food,” he teased, feeding David a strawberry, grinning as David nibbled at his fingers as it was slid in his mouth.

“I can make an exception for my husband, especially when he wakes me up with such an amazing breakfast.”

“Want help cleaning up?” David asked when they finished.

“I’m good.” Patrick returned wearing a white spa robe with the Rose Apothecary emblem and ‘Mr. Brewer-Rose’ embroidered on his chest. 

“You look cozy. Is that new?” David looked him over. “Is that our logo?”

“Yeah, do you like it?” He played with the lapel, exposing more of his chest.

“I love it. I think I would like this even more.” David reached out trying to untie his belt. 

“Can’t keep your hands off of me can you?” Patrick swatted his hand away giggling. “I have plans for today.” 

David shook his head. “Do they involve showing me what you’re wearing under that?” David grabbed his hips, pulling him close.

“What do you think?” Patrick leaned in for a kiss, whimpering as David slipped his hand inside his robe, caressing his bare hip. “Fuck.” Patrick murmured, pulling back. 

“What?” David smirked, untying the belt and pressing a kiss to Patrick’s belly. “Am I not allowed to show my husband how much I love him?”

“You are, but I had this morning planned out.”Patrick whimpered, finding it hard to resist David when his mouth was so close to his cock.

“We’ve got all day alone together unless you have other plans.” David nuzzled into the soft skin of Patrick’s hip.

“You’re relentless.” Patrick ran his fingers through David’s hair, leaning in closer when he felt David’s lips kissing slowly up his shaft. 

“This won’t take long.” David looked up at him with his brown eyes full of lust. “You made me breakfast, it’s my turn to do something for you.” David looked him over. “You’re so sexy like this with your robe open, your gorgeous cock hard for me.”

“Okay.” Patrick crawled into bed, straddling David’s chest. “You’re very convincing.” He moaned softly as David proceed to give him a quick and sloppy blow job, coming down his throat as he professed his love for David.

“Quick enough for you?” David smirked as Patrick crawled off of him and closed his robe. “Wanna see how many times I can make you do that today?”

“It’s tempting but I really want to get back to our plans. I’ve got something I think you’ll really like.” He handed David a gift bag from their closet with a nearly identical robe inside, the name Mr. Rose-Brewer embroidered on the chest. “I promise I’ll let you finish what you started later.” He helped David out of bed, getting him situated with his crutches and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Go get changed. It’ll be worth it.”

“Promise?” David pouted, disappearing into their bathroom. 

“Yes. I love you.” Patrick yelled, shutting the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Patrick lit some candles and pulled their curtains shut. He replaced their bed covers with a set of crisp white sheets and set out a few bottles of massage oil on their dresser. 

“What’s all this?” David asked as he emerged from their bathroom, dressed in his robe.

“We’re having a spa day today. You’ve got a massage first. Pick out your oil and get under the sheets, I’ll be right back.” Patrick slid into the bathroom, emerging in a tiny pair of navy blue boxer briefs. He shook his head, noticing David was face up on their bed, the sheets pooled around his hips. “Is this how you always get your massages, face-up? Don’t want me to work on your back?” 

“I wanted to get a peek of my masseuse first.” 

Patrick crawled on-top of him, straddling his hips and pecking his lips. “What do you think of your masseuse? Do you think he’s gonna do a good job?”

“He’s incredibly sexy. I’m not sure my husband would approve. Did he pay extra for a happy ending?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Patrick grabbed the oil and started to rub it over his pecs, kneading his olive skin gently. “Your husband is such a lucky man.” He swirled his thumbs around David’s nipples, knowing how sensitive they were, enjoying the soft moans that came from David’s mouth as a result. “I don’t get a lot of clients with such a majestic chest.” He thrust his ass against David’s crotch as he continued to work his way down his torso. “Gorgeous skin too. Any special reason for this massage?”

David sighed contentedly. watching as Patrick took his time, oiling up every inch of his skin. “It’s our honeymoon, we got married in September. It’s the first weekend we’ve had away.”

“Sounds lovely. You remind me of my husband, tall, dark, and handsome.” Patrick shifted the sheet, exposing one of David’s legs, slowly working his way down to his toes. “How does this feel? Are you comfortable or is this too much?” He noticed the bulge growing under the fabric and grinned to himself, enjoying what his hands were doing to David.

“Really good. Your hands feel amazing.” David sighed, relaxing against their bed. “I wish my husband were here; he’d love this. “

“I bet you could set this up for him, give him a full-body rubdown.” Patrick worked on the other leg, wrapping his swollen ankle with another ice pack once he made it there. He paused for a moment to look David over, very happy on their bed, wearing nothing but a sheet bunched between his legs, preserving his modesty. “How are you feeling, Mr. Rose?” He let his hands glide up and down David’s legs, rubbing over his hips gently. “Did I miss anywhere?”

“It’s Mr. Rose-Brewer. Just the part under the sheet, but I know it’s not time.” 

“I should give that part some attention.” Patrick grabbed some edible massage oil and lowered the sheet, gently stroking David, playing with his balls. “Your husband left a note to take extra good care of you, so I suppose I can take care of this before I turn you over.” He licked a stripe up David’s cock from balls to tip.”How do you want this taken care of? With my mouth or my hands?” He pumped David gently. “He didn’t specify how exactly I should take care of you but he did sign you up for a full body massage.”

David whimpered, “Can you take care of my hole.” He lifted his legs so that Patrick got a better view of his ass. I cleaned myself up earlier, I was hoping I could get a little bit of a prostate massage while I was here.” He thrust his hips and moaned as Patrick licked over his hole, gently circling the rim.

“I sure can. That’s the last step though. I need to finish your front first.” He pumped David’s cock, giving him a quick hand job. “You like this, Don’t you? You’re gonna beg your husband to stroke your cock like I’m doing.” Patrick grinned as David bucked his hips, moaning that he was close. He leaned down and took David into his mouth, enjoying the way his orgasm tasted. Swallowing it all down before removing pulling back and smiling. “Does your husband do that for you?” He smirked.

“He lets me fuck his face. That was amazing though.” David looked up at Patrick, a blissed-out grin on his face. “I love a man who swallows.”

“Your massage isn’t done. Roll over.” Patrick swatted David on the ass once he got into position and straddled his legs. “Even your back is gorgeous. Just keep relaxing.” He started to rub the oil into David’s broad shoulders, working out the knots, moving his hands slowly down his spine. He smiled hearing David snore softly, his orgasm had clearly tired him out. He moved lower, keeping the sheet over his ass as he massaged each leg,

“So good,” David whispered, looking over at Patrick as he adjusted the ice pack.

“You fell asleep on me,” Patrick whispered, pressing a kiss to the base of his spine before laying on his belly beside David. “Wanna nap and we can finish this later?” He stroked David’s cheek, leaning in for a kiss. 

“No, can we stop role-playing though? I love it, but this would be so much better if my gorgeous husband finished me off and gave me that prostate massage I’ve been looking forward to.” David looked up at Patrick through heavy lids. “This is so much better than the massage I got before our wedding. I feel so relaxed and so loved.”

Patrick nodded. “Of course.” He stroked a piece of David’s hair out of his face. “I’m going to give my amazing husband his happy ending.” He reached in their drawer for a vibrator they’d recently picked up. “Is this good?”

David shook his head and rubbed his palm over Patrick’s boxer briefs. “I was hoping you could take those off and make love to me instead.”

“I’d love to do that.” Patrick grabbed a towel from their bathroom and spread it out, grabbing their lube and returning to David’s side. “How do you want to do this babe?” He slicked up a finger and circled David’s hole, slipping it inside up to his knuckle when David nodded. “Someone got themself ready for me when I was setting things up.”

“I wasn’t sure what you’d planned but I figured it wouldn’t hurt.” David blushed, letting out a moan as Patrick slowly worked him open. “Can we do missionary? I love watching you when you come inside me.”

“I love that idea.” Patrick slid a pillow under his hips, draping the towel over it, and added a third finger. “You’re taking my fingers so good.” He fucked in and out before adding a fourth, holding up a condom. 

“Can we go without? I really liked it last time.” They didn’t use them every time, but Patrick knew David wasn’t always in the mood to go bareback. It was messier and more intense. He felt David stroke his hip. “I’m ready.”

After a few pumps and a sufficient amount of lube, Patrick slowly slipped inside David, leaning in for a kiss. “I love you. I love being inside you. How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful,” David whispered, his hands finding his way to Patrick’s hair. “You can fuck me.”

On cue, Patrick started thrusting, trading kisses and words of endearment with David, his body moving gently over David’s slick chest. “You’re so tight, babe. You take me so well.” He whispered, stroking David’s cheek. “I love you so much.” He shifted his angle, hearing a groan from David. “Found your spot.” He smirked and hooked David’s legs over his hips so he could keep up the pace as moans grew louder.

“Yes... Patrick… Please... I love you!” David cried out as Patrick thrust into him, hitting his prostate.

They came one after the other, their moans mingling, turning from screams into mumbled ‘I love yous’ punctuated with kisses. “I love you so much,” Patrick whispered as he pulled out, laying on his back beside David. He felt David reach over and tangle their fingers together, and grinned. 

“I love you too. That was better than a normal massage.” David leaned in for a kiss. 

“Mmm. I agree. I don’t think most happy endings are that good.” Patrick stroked David’s cheek. “I’ve never seen you come twice in a row that quickly.”

“I need a break before we do anything else. I’m ready for a nap.”

“Shower first.” Patrick helped him up. “I want to nap too, but you’re all oily and sticky. We need to deal with this situation or you’ll be grumpy when you wake up.”

After a quick shower, a fresh set of sheets, and a new ice pack wrapped around David’s ankle, Patrick collapsed into bed beside David, both of them still in their robes. 

A few hours later, Patrick would wake up and run a bath for David while he continued to sleep, and would get talked into joining him in the warm water, once David awoke. The rest of their day would be spent in their robes, snuggling on the couch while they let the face masks that David had insisted on picking out soften their skin, watched ‘When Harry Met Sally,’ and ate pizza that Stevie had dropped off. 

“That was the fourth-best day of my life.” David would whisper as they crawled into bed, finally changing out of their robes and into their matching silky ‘husband’ pajama sets, Alexis had gifted them for their honeymoon. 

“Fourth best? What were the other three?” Patrick looked curiously. He knew their wedding day was the best day of David’s life, he had told him many times over.

“Our wedding day, the day you proposed, and my birthday when we had our first kiss.” David blushed. “I’ve always been happy with you, but today was beyond what I expected when I realized we’d have to have our honeymoon here.”

The rest of their stay-at-home honeymoon was much the same; home-cooked breakfasts, lovemaking, watching movies, long baths, face masks, and body scrubs, and the occasional food delivery from family and friends who didn’t want Patrick to have to do all the cooking.

David healed, staying off his ankle, and on the last night, he set up their bedroom for a massage while Patrick finished dinner. 

“Your turn. I’ve been wanting to do this all honeymoon, but it hurt. My ankle is better.” Patrick did as he was told, getting under the sheets and enjoying the feeling of David’s hands all over him. By the time the massage was done, Patrick was hard and gave David a pleading look. 

“Does someone want a happy ending?” David smirked, slipping a large plug out of his ass and fucking himself with his fingers a few times to make sure he was stretched enough. With plenty of lubrication, he got into position, riding Patrick’s cock.

Patrick groaned, watching David get himself off on his cock. “So fucking hot.” He whimpered out. “You have no idea how hot it is watching you pleasure yourself on me.”

They collapsed in a pile of ‘I love yous’ and after a shower, fell fast asleep, only to be awoken by their alarm early the next morning.

David groped for it, turning it off, feeling the bed next to him empty. “Patrick!” He yelled, shaking his head as he saw his husband emerge from the bathroom fully dressed for the first time in nearly a week. “One more day?” He whined, rolling over. “Please?”

“We’ll have our real honeymoon in a few months, I rescheduled it for our anniversary.” Patrick placed some clothes on their bed for David. “Now get dressed, we’ve got that follow-up appointment about your ankle, then back to work.”

David rolled his eyes. “I’m not ready.”

“I had some of the best sex of my life last night, I’d really love to stay home and snuggle, as well and go for a repeat performance, but we need to work.” Patrick crawled into bed beside David, leaning in for a good morning kiss. “Get dressed. I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast.”

“That good?” David yelled to Patrick as he headed out. 

“Fourth best day of my life.”


End file.
